bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Wildfire Lotus Michele
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10256 |idalt = |no = 1002 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 291 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A lotus colored axe wielder that battled with the Ten-Winged Tormentor. Her battle with Melchio would lead her precious friends to sacrifice their lives, but Michele saw something else. She focused her gaze on a gate to another world which had materialized from a vacuum after a gigantic explosion took place. She then grabbed the scraps of her barely mobile friend and crossed the gate, while saying her goodbyes to those friends who were beyond saving. Days later those scraps were the only thing to arrive to her parents' home, though the reason behind this remains unclear. |summon = I am not a quitter! So I'll come up with something. I know I will! |fusion = Can you see my glow? You made me shine. You dummy! Don't get so excited! |evolution = I'm not the only one being summoned! I'm gonna keep fighting until he comes back! | hp_base = 4970 |atk_base = 1832 |def_base = 1430 |rec_base = 1704 | hp_lord = 6555 |atk_lord = 2452 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 2271 | hp_anima = 7447 |rec_anima = 2033 |atk_breaker = 2690 |def_breaker = 1762 |atk_guardian = 2214 |def_guardian = 2238 | hp_oracle = 5662 |rec_oracle = 2509 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Five Lights' Soul |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and 100% boost to Atk of all allies when 5 elements or more are present & greatly boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 40% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Howling Flare |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Atk & adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 115% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Meggido Cross Blaze |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Atk, critical hit rate and adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 140% Atk & 40% crit rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 16 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Furious Juneau |ubbdescription = 34 combo massive Fire attack on all foes & boosts Atk and critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 220% Atk and 300% Crit damage |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 34 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 34 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Contemplating the Future |esitem = DUEL Fragment |esdescription = Adds Dark element to BB/SBB for 3 turns & when Duel Fragment is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters |evofrom = 10255 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Prelude to the War |addcatname = Michele4 }}